smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Handy Smurf (LD Stories)
Handy Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Reluctant Dark Knight Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: Handy is the one who builds all the houses and tools for the Smurfs. He plays a great part in the village, being one of the most needed Smurfs. Without him, the Smurfs wouldn't know how to fix things the right way. As Jokey once remarked, is a very fanatical and driven person. He is often inventing something, and becomes so enthusiastic about it that he fails to see how the others think of it. Fanon Criteria: Resurfacing first in Season 10, he continues to be one of the single most necessary Smurfs in the village because of his unbeatable carpentry and engineering skills. He is often working on some contraption or working out plans for something new, but no matter how deeply involved he becomes in his work, he always takes notice of his fellow Smurfs should they need his attention. Inventions & Contributions He is responsible for the vast majority of inventions in the village, but listed below are some of the most prominently remembered or used: #Clockwork Smurf -- Initially, this was just a toy Smurf who could help more effectively around the village, giving Handy some reprieve, but after Brainy ruined his internal gears, Clockwork went bezerk. It was a devestation for Handy to consider destroying the doll, and after learning that Clockwork was self-aware and helped restore Prince Gerard to his throne, he gladly considered him a real Smurf and his "father." Clockwork is his greatest creation, as he proudly claims. #Smurf-O-Matic -- A laundry machine that takes the time-consuming struggle out of washing every Smurf's clothing. While useful on a daily basis, repairs are often needed to keep it functioning properly. #Wheelsmurfer -- A mobile chair created to help injured Smurfs get around as they heal. #Clockwork Smurfette -- While only intended to serve as Clockwork's partner, Handy has grown fond of this invention and even adopted the name "Clockette" after Moxette coined the term. #Smurfmobile -- Intended to be an easier way to get around the village, especially if transporting more than several items at once, this invention quickly lead to conflict amongst every Smurf. Therefore, he had to dismantle the smurfmobiles, but has kept the plans in case they serve any use in the future. #Smurfberry Picker -- This invention helps pick Smurfberries at a faster rate than five Smurfs, making this an exceptionally helpful device on a regular basis. #Smurf Wagon -- Similar to the smurfmobile, Handy intended this contraption to be the luxurious means of transportation. In it was enough room to house about five to ten Smurfs and some of their belongings. Unfortunately, the handling was shakey, resulting in almost no comfort for the passengers. Again, he has kept the plans for future use if needed. #Imaginarium -- After hearing Camouflage's idea about experiencing alternate timelines, he co-creates the design and oversees the construction of this invention with help from Papa, Grandpa, and Cameo. Since its debut, this project has proven to be one of the most heavy-trafficking and popular amongst every Smurf. Relations Handy's best friend is Hefty, who is often the first Smurf he asks to lend a hand on any of his inventions, whether it be transporting parts, testing it out, or simply having a second opinion. He is also quite fond of Clumsy, but takes caution around him, knowing that he has a high risk of accidentally ruining his work. When Smurfette was introduced to the village, he developed a shy crush on her, much like what Camouflage feels for Moxette. When his Rose-Tinted Glasses did not tempt her to fall in love with him, though, he decided to back off and let their relationship develop however it would. First Love After Smurfette made it clear that she loved every Smurf equally and was too young to marry, his feelings waned down to an aromantic attraction, and so they are close friends. Marina the mermaid, having saved her from dying when she was left out of water, was his second object of affection. He invented a mobile water carrier for her so she and her father could see the village, and she returned the feelings he had developed for her. He tried in vain to invent a way for them to be together, including a smurfmarine, scuba gear, mobile oxygen bubble, etc. All of which ended up failing and risked him drowning until Marina would save him. Sadly, he is too important for the village to survive without him, and with her being the future queen of Atlantica, her people need her as well. They had initially decided to wait until there could be found a way for them to be together, but as time went on, the stagnation began to take its toll. In "Skipping Stones," he learns of her being betrothed to a merman named Draik, which greatly saddens him. Moxette and Smurfette sympathize with him and show their support, and so he realizes that she will be happy with someone who is not bound by separate worlds. Over time, he moves on and opens his heart to other possibilities. Second Love To be revealed later! Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette was introduced to the village, he was one of several Smurfs who was attracted to her, but not in a lustful or romantic fashion. He finds her to be incredibly fascinating; her intelligence, as he claims, is "two smurfs above Brainy's" and he enjoys her impersonations of him. They become good friends over time, despite his fellow Smurfs' constant demands for his repairmen skills, which can get in the way of quality time between them. Season 10 Episodes Handy appears through most of Season 10, but is only listed here in specific episodes pertaining to the RDK storyline. Tripped Up - Ep. 6 He is one of the identifiable background characters when Ripple visits the Smurf Village. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 He, along with the other Smurfs besides Papa Smurf, are supporting characters when Moxette is introduced by Peewit. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 He is a supporting character, first working on updating the Smurf-O-Matic machine, and then helps rescue Peewit from rogues. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 He is a background character turned into a Goblin by Mystico upon his second release. ''The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 He is a supporting character, helping Mystico when possible to win the heart of Vira. ''We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas'' - Ep. 20 He is a supporting character taking part in the celebration of Christmas with his fellow Smurf, but is turned into a heartless being by Chlorhydris's wicked spell. Luckily, he and everyone else are saved by the end and conclude their celebration happily. A Smurfy Valentine's Day - Ep. 42 He is a secondary character seen leading a Smurferator out of the village to see Marina. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 He is a supporting character starting in the middle of the episode and, upon learning of Moxette becoming human to pursue her crush on Johan, stays in the village to cover Papa Smurf's tracks while he and the others retrieve her from the King's castle. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale He is a secondary character throughout the novel and is happy to make friends with a young lady named Falla. He is occasionally a part of the main cast set out to thwart Gargamel's plans after learning that he intends to break up the newly formed heroic trio. Against all odds, he and his fellow Smurfs are deeply saddened when Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes Handy remains a strong supporting character throughout Season 11 and is most noticable in specific episodes pertaining to the RDK storyline. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Somebody Learns to Hide - Ep. 2 Pending... Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Clockette's Upgrades - Ep. 4 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... Smurfing One's Imagination - Ep. 10 Pending... Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight - Ep. 12 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 15 Pending... Skipping Stones - Ep. 18 Pending... Josten's Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... The Smurfs of Poetic Prose - Ep. 30 Pending... Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs - Ep. 32 Pending... Backstage Smurfs - Ep. 38 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance Handy is easily identified by wearing white overalls with deep, hidden front pockets and a Smurf hat with an attached visor. He tends to keep a pencil over one ear, and may be found carrying one or more tools throughout the village. Human As a human, he returns to his blue overalls, but wears a white long-sleeve collared undershirt with matching white shoes and his visor-tipped Smurf hat. His skin is pale, eyes are grey-blue, several freckles adorn his cheeks, and he stands about 5'5" (American measurement) with a leanly muscular build. His hair is mahogany red-brown, slightly curly (if not just messy) with eyebrow-length bangs that are shifted to the sides by his hat, and the back is cut short. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor, speaking in a Wisconsin accent, is Michael Bell, who also voiced Sir Johan and Allstar from The Snorks. A latter may be Rob Paulson speaking in the same accent; he is known for voicing Pinky from Pinky and the Brain, Carl Wheezer from Jimmy Neutron, PJ from Disney's A Goofy Movie, and many more. Trivia *In the comic books, his overalls were dark blue, but changed to white for the cartoon show. In "The Smurfs and the Magic Flute," however, he was only seen holding a wrench as means of differentiation. *He is a good singer, has high intelligence, and a generally humble (if not "happy-go-lucky") outlook on life. *He is right-handed, but has taught himself to use his other hand for small tasks in times when his right hand is injured. *His Zodiac sign is Pisces and his birthday is March 28th. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smurfs Category:Inventors Category:RDK Stories Category:Intellectuals Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents